paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Party Crasher
This is a second generation story that belongs to Tundrathesnowpup Summary It's the pups' birthday! Sage, Winter, Aurora, Lani, and Ace are celebrating their birthday, and Maui and Harper are in charge! While Harper gets the cake and decorations prepared, Maui is setting up a big stunt and fun games for the pups. Fletcher overhears the pups gushing about how awesome Maui's tricks are, and gets a bit jealous. Fletcher tries to out-do Maui, but the overzealous Shepherd-mix gets carried away, and ends up upsetting Lani in the process. Can he fix up the party and regain his niece's heart or is he in the dog house for good? Tundra's notes I use a weird mixture of human/animal ages for the PAW Patrol pups, they don't quite age like humans, but also live longer than the average dog. It isn't quite clear on the actual ages of the PAW Patrol pups (no, i do not believe the facts on the regular wikia, they got it from a weird source and I can't find proof on the real websites about ages), but Chase had a birthday in the show- and the cake Katie made had 3 candles...If Chase was really turning 3 years old, he would be an adult dog, and if he was 3 years old as if he aged as a human, he would not be as smart as he is now, trust me i teach 3 year olds for a living. So the ages are kind of funky in this universe. I know i've said "When the pups are 3 years old" in future gen stories and whatnot, but it's more of "3 years into the future" kind of thing...If this is making any sense, heh..I'm rambling a bit. So yeah...the pups are technically around 6-7 years old if they were humans, just not sure if i should say "6th birthday" or "1st birthday" since technically in dog years, dogs are 7 when they turn 1 in human years, but it's just too complicated with this show, lol. As for their "real" birthday (the day i created them) I posted their pages on different days. Despite that, they were actually both sketched out the same day, I just posted Ace and Lani at a later date. They were all sketched out on May 10,2014~ Their birthday in the fanon is undetermined, but I thought this would be a fun story. Characters *Original 6 PAW Patrol pups *Ryder *Ace and Lani *Sage, Aurora, and Winter *Tundra *Fletcher and Elsie *Crash, Camo, Blitz, and Soda *Maui *Harper Will add more if needed Story "Happy birthday, pups!" Ace, Lani, Winter, Sage, and Aurora all jumped a bit as the sudden shouting surprised them out of their sleepy stupor. They immediately grinned, noticing their bowls filled with pancakes instead of their usual bowl of kibble. "Mmm!" Sage beamed, letting the aroma hit his nostrils. His mouth flooded as the scent registered, his tail wagging a mile a minute. "These smell great! Thank you everyone!" The PAW Patrol grinned, Marshall blowing loudly on a party-blower as Chase, Rocky, Tundra, and Skye scooted their pups bowls closer to them. "Of course, kids~ We thought you would enjoy something different for breakfast today~ I can't belive my babies are growing so fast!" Skye pinched Ace and Lani's cheeks playfully, earning a tongue-out from lani, and a giggle from Ace. "Moooooom-!" Lani snickered, blowing a raspberry at the cockapoo before going in for a tight hug. "It's gonna be a big day," Chase chuckled, going over to join his family in the cuddle. "Your Uncle Maui and Aunt Harper are planning a party!" "Oh boy!" The five pups all looked at each other with glee. "They're some of the best party planners ever! This is gonna be awesome!" '' "You know it!" The pups whipped their heads around towards the source of the new voice. Ace and Lani's eyes widened with joy, their giggles getting even louder as they spotted the female shepherd making her way through towards the Lookout with a wagon of party favors trailing behind her. "Auntie Harper!!" Ace and Lani bounced to their paws, racing over to her and hugged tight onto her front legs, rubbing their heads against the bottom of her chest. "Well hey there, kiddos!" She laughed, looking down at them. "Happy birthday you guys!" "Thank you!" the five all answered together, resulting in another giggle fit. "It's kinda cool that we share a birthday," Aurora clapped her paws, wagging her tail happily as she finished off her pancakes. "We don't have to remember a bunch of different days!" "And we get to have a huge party!" Winter giggled, her eyes lighting up. "Will there be balloons??" "Oh you betcha, Balloons, streamers, confetti- You name it, I'll have it set up!" Harper winked to Winter, placing a small blue paper crown on the little pup. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" Winter hugged onto Ace as he came back over, earning a blush from the shepherd-mix. Harper chuckled softly and placed different colored crowns on each pup, and handed out party hats to the rest of the crew. "Alright pups. Ryder is going to take you guys on a little trip while we set up the party." Rocky smiled, giving each of his kids a lick to the cheek. "You be good, promise?" "We promise!" The trio yipped, tails whipping back and forth as they gave their parents tight hugs. "You guys are growing so fast." Tundra whispered softly, smiling from ear to ear as she gazed upon her three pups. "Have fun with Ryder~" "Love you mommy." The pups murmured happily into her fur before turning and heading over to the 13-year old waiting by the front of the Lookout. "Alright pups, you ready to spend the day with uncle Ryder?" He laughed, hands on his hips as the puppies barked in return. They all bounced around his feet, excitedly yipping and pawing at his legs. "Yeah! Let's go, Ryder! Let's go!" "Good pups-" Ryder grinned, pointing towards the town. "Onwards we go!" 'WIP''' Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Next Generation Category:Future generation Category:Second generation Category:Stories based around the Shepherd Family Category:Birthday Story